A Different Kind of Mission
by jettmanas
Summary: With a continued break from missions, Alex decides to visit one of the few villains who never tried to eliminate the girls, Feline Dion. Feline shares her story, including the effects of the cat serum to herself. Rated teen for mention of an adult theme. My second fic, I really enjoyed this, and hope you do as well. Please read, fav & review if you feel compelled. Thanks!


_**Jerry's House, Interior:**_

Jerry, seated in his recliner, sips his cup of tea.

"Hello, good to meet you. Hmm? Oh, you'd like hear a story? Usually WOOHP matters are classified, but I'll make an exception for you." Jerry states.

"After all, by this point you might be familiar with just about every mission the girls have been on."

Jerry looks away thoughtfully for a moment, then resumes. "Bringing villains to justice, despite sometimes incredible odds... but I have a different kind of story for you. One technically without a mission at all."

 _ **Los Angeles, WOOHP HQ Lounge:**_

The girls had finished their weekly combat training to stay in practice, despite the lack of missions in quite a while since Versailles. They decided to have a seat and rehydrate in the WOOHP Lounge, a large, simple, yet stylish cafe on the second floor.

"Seriously?" Clover inquired, looking at Alex with concern.

"Yeah." Alex replied confidently. "Even though we haven't done this before, I really think I should."

Sam considered for a bit, smiled, then gave Alex a shoulder hug. "Be careful though. It's tough to trust them. I can't remember ever hearing of one of our villains having a change of heart."

Alex stood up, nodded and waved as she left "I will. See ya back here in a bit. Thanks for waiting. And the advice!" As she strode off to the Containment Facility, Alex thought back to a week ago.

 _ **Jerry's Office (one week ago):**_

After the weekly workout, Alex stopped into Jerry's office with Sam and Clover. Jerry looked up,a bit surprised. "Hello, girls. Good workout? What brings you here?"

"Um..." Alex haltingly started "Jer, is it OK if I visit a prisoner?"

"Really? That all depends on who, my dear." The wizened leader continued "Prisoners are divided into four classes, from One to Four. Class Ones are rare; their crimes are less severe. Typically without a criminal history, not considered dangerous, unlikely to escape or return to crime. Most fall into Class Two and Three, meaning they possess many of those traits, and have attempted to eliminate you girls."

Jerry's look hardened in thought "Class Fours are those who live for revenge, particularly against you three, myself and WOOHP. Seemingly incapable of being reformed. The LAMOS are notable examples. I strongly advise against a visit to such people."

"Oh yeah, totally. I just wanted to visit my former professor, Feline Dion." Alex explained.

Jerry typed on his keyboard to bring up her data and responded "A rare Class One. She's one of the only villains I can recall who didn't try to eliminate you three." He looked up from his monitor with interest, "She's been one of the best-behaved prisoners we've had to date, but may use her former ties to you for some sort of manipulation. I'll schedule you in for after your workout next week, but please do use caution, Alex." Jerry informed her.

Alex nodded with a serious expression, then lightened up with an enthusiastic, "Thanks Jer!"

 ** _Containment Facility Visitor's Room:_**

Alex entered the large, pristine room, populated with a few small white, round tables, and sat in a chair across from Feline, who occupied the closest one. She was back to her beautiful, fully human form, with shorter blonde hair. A mellow-looking man of athletic build stood guard off to the side.

"Thank you for visiting me, Alex. It really surprised me." Feline smiled at the younger woman.

"Of course, Profess... I mean Ms. Dion." Alex replied, looking at her carefully. "How've you been?"

Feline frowned a bit. "I've been depressed. Ashamed. You're my first visitor here."

She glanced at the empty tables around them. "We don't get many visitors here. Well, Class Threes and Fours aren't allowed to have them." Feline said flatly. The guard nodded knowingly.

"My parents and brother won't even visit... but they were nice enough to get my possessions, and cats, and take care of them. Since I needed to give up my apartment." Feline looked to the floor.

"Ms. Dion, I..." Alex started.

"But it's all my fault." Feline interrupted firmly.

Alex looked at her silently while Feline took a drink from her WOOHP water bottle.

"The cat serum affected me not only physically, but mentally. I was catlike in thought; sometimes reckless and extremely spontaneous. That's why... and how I was able to alter Mount Rushmore, the Sphinx and the Tower of Pisa. I spent my life savings flying around the world and used my claws to carve as quickly as possible." Feline looked at Alex with regret.

"Yeah..." Alex trailed off. Then brightened up in recollection. "Oh, but WOOHP restored them all back to normal thanks to their high-tech gadgets!"

Feline smiled a bit "Yes, I heard. Seems my name's been kept out of the media since I was considered mentally unstable due to the serum. For that I'm eternally grateful." She shifted a bit in her chair and asked "How are things at Mali-U? And the Animal Center?"

Alex leaned forward. "Your secret lab's still there, except now it has windows and a brighter paint job."

She pondered something a bit, then realized "Oh yeah, it's not secret anymore! That sliding wall got knocked out, and it's a fun place for the animals to play and get checkups. And the new professor is a nice, older guy. He knows his stuff." Alex looked satisfied.

"Glad to hear it." responded Feline. "I've run into former professor Milton Bard here. A handsome, charming man. But I heard he tried to kill your friends quite brutally. And destroy part of campus and innocent people. So didn't care to talk with him much."

"Yeah, I hear you." Alex frowned a bit in thought, then said "Two girls in here, hmm...Muffy and...um, Stacy! They went to Mali-U. Have you met them?"

"Yes, when they learned I was a former professor at Mali-U, they were curious to meet me. I decided to try to encourage them that they're both young, with time to change and not be caught up in living for revenge against you and your friends. Not to grow up being hardened criminals. Stacy still has anger issues, but I think I got through to her. Muffy, well..." Feline trailed off sadly.

Alex kept eye contact with her and nodded encouragingly.

"It's a good thing supervised shaving time is done with electric razors... Being locked up away from sorority life and Mali-U sapped away her will to live. She's cries more often than most people here put together. Guilt's eating her alive." Feline smiled sadly, "Stacy was at wits end trying to help her, so I've been trying to support her emotionally, sort of like what you're doing for me." Feline felt her eyes begin to water a bit.

Alex suddenly felt herself doing the same in empathy. "Ms. Dion..." Alex started.

"Please, call me Feline."

"OK... Feline. I've been known to be naïve and a bit spacey. But even though we fought, and you were doing all these crazy things... you never tried to kill me, or my best friends, or anyone else. You weren't in your right mind because of that serum... and now you are, so... please tell me you're not lying to me and want to escape! You have a really short sentence here, right?" Alex ended exhausted and a bit tearfully.

Feline looked gratefully to the guard as he handed both of them napkins from a nearby dispenser so they could both dab at their tears.

"Thank you." Then turning to Alex, "Mm-hmm, I don't blame you for not trusting me right away. I... deceived you at Mali-U. I'd just met you, but you were a promising, fun student."

Feline caught herself from being sidetracked and continued, "But yes, my sentence is short. I just... never expected to be in a place like this. If only I'd just published my findings in the scientific community instead of using the serum on myself like a mad scientist..."

Alex suddenly lit up.

"Feline... oh, I mean... Ms. Dion, er..." Alex looked flustered. "Feline!" She finally spat out, a bit flustered. "You get to use a computer, right?"

"Yes..." Feline looked at Alex curious.

"How about keeping a blog? I'd heard of some people doing that in prison. It'd probably help you and maybe even prevent other people from making the same mistakes!" Alex looked at her hopefully.

Feline replied with a slightly surprised look, "That's actually... a clever idea. Confessions of a would-be Supervillainess? Or something like that. I'll consider it, thanks."

"And I hope you're not just moping around" Alex suddenly became mock-stern. "You need to plan for life when you get back out and live a normal life. And promise me, no more crazy stuff."

Eyebrows raised, Feline responded, "Alex, I've been using the computer room mainly for online applications to animal shelters, veterinarian clinics, and even pet stores around L.A. As long-"

"-As you can work with cats." Alex interrupted with a chuckle. "You should ask your parents, or brother, or whoever for a place to stay when you get out..."

"I'll try..." Feline seemed a bit doubtful, then considered, "Maybe they'll trust me more if I tell them about this visit."

"Sure!" replied Alex hopefully.

They both stood up and hugged briefly, then Feline walked toward the guard.

"Thank you very much, Alex. I really do appreciate it. Maybe visit again?" Feline asked hopefully.

"I'll try! Oh, and my pleasure. I had a feeling you were different from the others the girls & I put away in here." Alex looked a bit embarrassed. "I didn't mean it that way..."

Feline held up a hand and smiled "I get what you mean. Oh maybe ask one of your friends to visit Muffy? Like I said. Almost no visitors here".

"Yeah, good idea! Well, goodbye!" Alex said as Feline waved and walked off with the guard.

Alex watched them go, then started off to return to the Lounge.

 _ **Los Angeles, WOOHP HQ Lounge:**_

Sam and Clover were seated at a table near the entrance, sipping cups of tea and going over homework for the class the three girls had agreed to take together this semester, Criminology 101.

Fashion design had been Clover's turn previously, a subject they all enjoyed. They'd had a good teacher, made friends with classmates, and took an unforgettable trip to Versailles, which also ended up being a vital mission.

Criminology was Sam's choice this semester. Though it was less fun, Clover and Alex agreed because it was quite practical for understanding and dealing with criminals as spies, and helped fulfill course requirements for eventual graduation.

Spotting Alex enter, the other girls quickly gathered up their belongings and stood to leave. After a quick stop at a nearby restroom, they left the Lounge.

"Hey! So, how'd it go?" Clover inquired as they exited the building.

"Really well. I'm so glad I did it. Oh, thanks for waiting!" Alex smiled as they reached Clover's sporty car in the parking lot and started the long drive back to Mali-U.

"No prob." Started Sam from the back seat. "Let's hear all the details!"

 _ **Mali_U Parking Lot:**_

Clover shut down the car, and she the girls exited, walking briskly back to the dorm penthouse.

"Quite a story, but I'm still not sure. Things like this have a way of turning around in a bad way, unfortunately." Sam mused.

Clover nodded in agreement, concerned.

"I know, but...if we can't open our hearts to trust someone...It, just doesn't seem right." Alex spoke haltingly. Feline never wanted to be a criminal, hurt us, or others. She just made a bad choice with that serum, and... anyway...Since she's getting out on good behavior soon..." Alex said hopefully.

"Yeah, we'll wish her well on her release day. And, I'll consider that visit to Muffy." Clover eyed Alex with a slight frown. "She mind controlled me and tried to beat you guys up with her brainwashed buddies. That was worse than Feline's hairball and yarn attack. But... most villains are a lot more ruthless. I forgive her." Clover concluded as they reached their front door and Clover unlocked it.

"Her crimes were a bit more serious, but let's hope for the best, girls" Alex threw her arms around the shoulders of her two friends, and both smiled. With the long break in missions, maybe this was a new sort of calling for them. To reach out to those they had a rough past with. Those mired in regret, but perhaps ready to be forgiven and change for the better.

 _ **Jerry's House, Interior:**_

Jerry set down his empty teacup after a final sip. "I do hope you enjoyed the story" he stated pleasantly. "I don't receive visitors often, but you're welcome to drop in again. Just give a call when you wish." Jerry rises from his seat and sees you to the door. "Ta ta for now. Safe travels" Jerry smiles.


End file.
